death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Riley
Riley was a spearman and originally a member of the Five-colored Blades, and was help in the capture and exection of Darcia. He left the party and formed his comprised of slaves; after feeling overshadow by Heinz, and because he wished to correct his mistake of capturing Darcia. Appearance Personality He has sense of absolute fulfillment in he self and accomplishments. He was down with self-esteem Complex overly ambitious and approved he was better Heinz In the end, what would best described Riley is Fool and tragic man Summary His strength in battle he possessed is indeed worthy of his class and he had talent. Enough talent that he could become at least A-class if he improved himself. The Green Wind Spear, Riley he is the B-class adventurer he is inferior to Heinz. What was actually inferior was almost everything other than his strength in battle. He was inferior as an adventurer, as a nobleman’s vassal, as a person. His personality was a particularly poor quality of his character. At first, it had been thought that he was simply ambitious to achieve things, but he had a strong complex and craving for fame, and lately he had been displaying elitist behavior, as if he were under the impression that he was a chosen hero. Learning from the examples of heroes in the past, he had bought slaves, trained them into adventurers and gained a sense of self-satisfaction in doing so, so he was almost beyond saving. He was a poor product that would fail in the distant future, disguised as a high-quality one. In spite of the requests that Riley successfully completed, he had gained a bad reputation by forming a party made entirely of criminal slaves. A former member of the Five-colored Blades and a former companion of Heinz. However, due to a difference in opinions, he abandoned Heinz and left the party. When he was in the Five-colored Blades, he was obsessed with achievements and deeds, and was even vain at times. But at the same time, he was also a helpful and good-natured person. Riley tried to accept the differences between him and Heinz, but became more unrestrained after he and Heinz parted ways. He was praised for a short while, just like the protagonists of heroic folk songs that he had dreamed of, because of the deal that he made with the Vampires. However, he is currently known in the Mirg Shield-Nation as ‘the fallen hero,’ and it is as if he was never treated as a hero at all. Just as Palpapek thought, Riley did have talent, but this ‘talent’ was something that he was only able to display for the first time because of his companions who possessed the same talent. Even up until the moment his soul was extinguished, he never realized this. Incidentally, the Title of ‘The Second Coming of the Tragic Hero’ was treated as XX’s Jeanne d’Arc or XX’s Sakamoto Ryouma*, so it didn’t bestow any negative adjustments on Riley’s Status. * Race: Human * Age: 25 * Titles: Green Wind Spear, the Second Coming of the Tragic Hero * Job: Slave User * Level: 47 * Job History: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Spearman, Magic Spear User * Passive skills: ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with a spear (Medium) ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Agility: Level 5 ** Strengthened Attribute Values when equipped with non-metal armor (Medium) ** Intuition: Level 3 ** Detect Presence: Level 2 ** Strengthen Slaves: Level 2 * Active skills: ** Spear Technique: Level 8 ** Armor Technique: Level 5 ** Javelin Technique: Level 5 ** Dismantling: Level 2 ** Silent Steps: Level 2 ** Surpass Limits - Magic Spear: Level 4 ** Training: Level 1 ** Overpower: Level 1 Trivia Gallery Light Novel= Vol05-11.png |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Soul Broken Category:Undead